inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: The Unfulfilled Dream
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza Episode 1: The Unfulfilled Dream It was a typical day for Isamu. Isamu stretches. "Ahhh it's another day, another morning!" Then he checked the clock. "Oh crap! It's 9:00! I'll be late for school! Jun!" And then he goes over to his brother's room. "Jun! Wake up! We've got to go! We'll be late!" Jun wasn't there. "Jun?" Nothing. "Jun, come on, I don't have time for this." And then he goes downstairs to the living room. "Ohaiyou, nii-chan." "Oh! There you are! Don't freak me out like that, Jun." "Gomen, nii-chan. Where's my breakfast?" "Can't you do it yourself?" "Fine." They have breakfast. Then ten minutes later, "Ikouze, Jun!" "All right, coming. Hold on a sec." "What now?" "I forgot something." "Hurry up!" Then he comes downstairs five minutes later. "All set?" "Yup." "All right, let's go! To another day!" They attend classes, and then it was time for dismissal. They were walking home together, and on their way home, Isamu says, "Jun, let's go and practice soccer together!" Jun, yawning, "But nii-chan, I've got homework to do. Shouldn't we do homework then play soccer?" "Jun, we can do homework at a later time today. We've got all day to ourselves like any other day! Let's have some fun, Jun!" "No thanks, nii-chan. I need good grades in school." "Aww, fine. I'll just play by myself today then." Then Jun goes into the house while Isamu gets a blue soccer ball out. Isamu, thinking, "All right! It's time to practice soccer and try out that new hissatsu technique that otosan talks about so much!" He kicks the ball for a few minutes, then dribbles, and then as he was going to score a goal, suddenly, a figure comes out and blocks it. Isamu, wide-eyed, said, "Who are you?" The hoodie smiled, and dribbled the soccer ball towards Isamu, and then gave him the motion, telling him to come and get it. "I don't know who you are, but arigatou! Daisuke no sakka!" And then they play around for a while, until the hoodie disappeared again. "Strange guy. I wonder who that was." Isamu thought. Then, suddenly, as he was yet again about to score another goal, Jun came running out of the house. "Nii-san!" he said, panting. Then Isamu goes over to Jun. "What's wrong, Jun?" "T-the... the phone!" "Why don't you pick it up? What's the big hurry?" "Okasan....!" "What about mom? Come on! Just spit it out already! We don't have all day! Pull yourself together!" "Okasan... okasan... okasan is dead!" Dead silence. "You're joking. This isn't a joke, Jun." "It's not! Otosan is too!" Shocked silence. "Okasan... and otosan? Dead?" "Hai. Otosan, and okasan." "No. You're kidding me. Jun, tell me the truth, now!" "Go check the phone then!" Then Isamu and Jun both rushed inside to check the voicemail. Then the voicemail said, "Dear children of Sato. I am very sorry to force you to hear this, but you must know. During overseas travels and being the coach of the best team, your parents were killed by an unknown cause. This will be investigated thoroughly by our wonderful Detective Kobayashi. The players were also all hurt, and has called to forfeit the match. Again, I am truly sorry to hear this. Thank you very much, Isamu and Jun. Your parents loved you a lot. 'Don't forget to play soccer!' They said." Dead silence. "No. You're not serious." "Nii-san." "You're not serious! This can't be right!" "Nii-chan! Get a hold of yourself!" "Urusai! You don't know this feeling... all this time mom and dad has been trying to get me to play real soccer... and all I've done is... playing kid soccer. Not competing in matches. What an idiot son I am!" "Nii-chan, even if you say so, nothing is going to change. Dead is dead, alive is alive." "Jun! Shut up! You're not helping!" Then Isamu thinks to himself. "Otosan.. okasan..." And then he rushes upstairs and fell asleep. Dreaming. "Isamu." "Isamu." "Isamu." "Isamu! Go play some soccer!" "But mom, I'm fine with the way I am." "Son, you should participate in matches. Get medals. Get a trophy. Don't you want to become an amazing player some day?" "Mom, I'm really not interested. I like the way it is now." "Isamu, your mother is right. Go play some real soccer. Not kid soccer. Don't just play around with the ball so much. Rather, actually participate in a match. I'm sure you'll be great at it and make lots of new friends." "Not you too, dad? Since when did you start liking soccer?" "Since the day I met your mother." "Really, dad? I don't get the point of soccer. Soccer is silly. You get injured in matches. I only like it when I dribble it around and catch balls with Jun." "Why?" "Why? Well... because it's only fun like that! Soccer isn't fun if you get injured, right?" "Yes, but soccer is also a lot of fun because you get to know great players, and your friendship is through teamwork. And then when you win, you'd get a big reward!" "But mom, seriously, I don't want to participate in matches. I like it the way they are right now." Mom sighs. "This child. I don't understand you. Well, then, I guess it's fine if he really doesn't want to try it out." A few minutes later. "Honey, we're going out for our soccer match right now! Do you want to come?" "No. I'm not interested. You can bring Jun if you want though. He's annoying me." "Nii-san! I'm not annoying you!" "Yes you are, Jun. I'm trying to do homework, and here you are, trying to get me to play soccer with you. I told you that after I'm done with homework, I'll play." "Fine, nii-chan. Gomenasai." "It's fine. But seriously, mom, I'm not going." "Okay then. Husband!" "Coming!" "Jun, let's go." "But nii-chan...!" "Oh, brother. Jun, are you going or not?" "If nii-san isn't going, then I won't go!" "All right then. Well, be good, you two! Husband, come on!" "Okay!" Then five minutes later after they were gone. "Nii-chan, do you love soccer?" "Of course I do!" "Then why won't you join the soccer club?" "No way. I don't want to. It takes up too much time just to practice." "Nii-chan?" "Yes?" "What do you want to be when you grow up?" "Hmm... let's see... oh! How about a doctor? That looks like one cool job! To save people's lives!" "Hontou des ga? Kakui, nii-chan!" "Yeah! I know, right? Who needs soccer matches when we've got doctors?" "But nii-san, soccer is exciting!" "Not you, too, Jun?" Then the phone rang. "I'll go get the phone, nii-chan!" "Okay!" Then ten minutes later, he runs upstairs, panting and sweating. "Nii-chan... okasan and otosan..Dead!" Thirty minutes later. Then he woke up from the dream, panting and sweating. "Okasan... otosan..." Then he made up his mind. He went downstairs again, and then went outside. "Nii-chan? Where are you going?" "Outside. To play some soccer. Want to come, Jun?" "Why all of a sudden?" "Because... I just thought I needed to get some fresh air and exercise and stuff." Isamu said, lying. "Okay, I'm coming then." Then he and Jun dribbles and catches balls for some time, and then Isamu said, "Jun, want to go and make up for the deaths of our parents? To fulfill their dreams?" "Nii-chan! Who would expect you to say that? Of course I would love the idea!" "All right! Let's go practice some soccer! And then when we join the club, we'll be perfect! And that's a promise!" The next day. At school. "Jun! Today's our big day! Remember, meet me at the front of the soccer clubroom tomorrow after school!" "All right!" An hour later. Teacher says, "You're dismissed!" Isamu hurries out of the school and rushes to find the clubroom. Thinking, "Soccer...soccer...where's the clubroom?" Then he accidentally bumped into someone. "Ahh gomen! That was an accident!" The boy then grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "Watch where you're going next time, junior!" "H-hai...!" Then he looked down at his shirt, and looked at him up and down, wide-eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Then the boy punched him, saying, "Just what do you think you're doing?! I'll have you reported!" "No! Sorry! I-uh...! I didn't mean it like that! I... I see you're wearing the soccer uniform jersey and uh... Uh... I was wondering.. I was wondering if you play soccer! Yes, that's right! I was wondering if you play soccer! That's why I was looking at your shirt!" Then he looked at his shirt, and back at Isamu, and smiled and released him a little. "So, you're the boy everyone knows, huh?" Isamu blinked. "What?" "You're Isamu Sato, aren't you?" "Y-yes...?" "I'm sorry. It must've been hard on you. Your parents were great." "You know my parents?" "Yeah, of course. I'm in the soccer club. Do you want to join?" "Yes... yes please! I want to join so that I can fulfill their dreams! Please let me join!" "Are you good?" "I... well, I just play the basics, like dribbling, scoring goals, and goalkeeping. I play with my younger brother at home." "Your younger brother is Jun, is that right?" "Yes..." "Is this your first time going to our soccer clubroom?" "Yes. Where is the clubroom, may I ask?" "It's right outside the playground. How much do you love soccer?" "Ore... ore daisuke no sakka!" He then smiles. "All right. First, you must pass the exam to join." "Exam?" "Yes. We will be holding a match today to see which newbies gets to join this year. If you fail, you fail. If you pass, you get to join. Now that doesn't mean you get chosen automatically to get chosen for the Football Frontier. Oh, and I'm Hideyoshi Kaza, the captain of our team, Universe Eleven. Yoroshiku." "Y-yoroshiku." Then he smiled and said, "Let's have a good time, Sato." Then after he walked away, Isamu says, "All right! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" Then his phone rang. "What now?" He thought. Then he looked at his phone to see who had called him. "Oh crap! Jun!" Then he picked up the phone. "Jun! I'm so sorry, I kept you waiting! I'm going straight to the soccer clubroom right now!" Pause. "Wait, what? There's no soccer club? ...Anymore? What do you mean, anymore? I just talked to the Captain of the soccer club here! ...No way! They don't have enough players to play in an official match?!" Preview of Episode 2: Game and Set I'm Isamu Sato, and ever since reaching the news of my parents' deaths, I began to take soccer seriously. But an even more startling news was that as I was going to join the soccer club at my school, I suddenly got a phone call from my younger brother, Jun, saying that the soccer club has been disbanded because of all the players that had been injured in their previous matches so they don't have enough players, Hideyoshi, Jun, and I all set out to recruit new members so that we may have a match and to see who gets chosen among us new players. Next on Universe Series! Game and Set!